


Building the Michael Sword: Some Assembly Required [Podfic]

by LinaRai



Series: Supernatural Podfics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and Cas haven't technically met yet but Cas is already fascinated by him, Dean being the IKEA furniture in this situation, Gen, IKEA Furniture, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, this is kind of crack-adjacent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaRai/pseuds/LinaRai
Summary: Castiel gripped Dean tight and raised him from perdition, everybody and their mother knows that. What is less well-known, however, is that he was also responsible for re-assembling the body.Which he did with all the grace and patience of a man putting together a particularly difficult IKEA bunk bed.Inspired by this tumblr post.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Podfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179077
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Building the Michael Sword: Some Assembly Required [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Building the Michael Sword: Some Assembly Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438781) by [Sequesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sequesters/pseuds/Sequesters). 



> Thank you for listening! I have included a short blooper reel at the end of this because there were a few and it made me laugh, but I just want to warn you that it contains some swearing. I love this fic so much, and it was a pleasure to make this podfic.

[ **Building the Michael Sword: Some Assembly Required** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29438781)

Author: Sequesters

Reader: LinaRai

Length: 10 minutes.

[mp3.](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dctmnbdi0yjdzzf/Building_the_Michael_Sword_-_Some_Assembly_Required.mp3/file)


End file.
